Xygykybano
Xygykybano (chigeekeebahnoh) is a language made by me. There are not many words made yet. It is based off of English. It was made on September 27, 2013. Mi iz weyt mes stoy ced mi weyt ky tem laŋ ago neym ky Benwe-weef no Send (Sand Runners.)http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xygykybano/Benwe-weef_no_Send [Sand Runners Story Blog] I'm giving up on this language and will start a new one based off of this one. Alphabet Vowels *Aa as in fAr ɑ: *Ææ as in pAy eɪ *Yy as in b''EE''t i: *Ww as in b''OO''t u: *Ee as in b''E''t e *Uu as in ''U''nder ʌ *Oo as in sO oʊ *Ii as in t''I''ck ɪ Consonants *Dd as in DaD d *Bb as in Bat b *Kk as in Cut k *Tt as in Top t *Pp as in PoP p *Vv as in Vote v *Xx as in CHat tʃ *Hh as in Horse h *Zz as in Zap z *Mm as in Map m *Nn as in Nap n *Ss as in Sap s *Gg as in Gate g *Qq as in THink θ *Cc as in THe ð *Ff as in SHine [ ʃ ] *Jj as in meaSure ʒ *Ŋŋ as in biNG ŋ *Rr as in Rap r * Φφ as in Fork f * Жж as in Work w * Ии as in Jerk dȝ * Йй as in Yellow j * ɮ as in Luck l Other ⁰ Put before an accented syllable ' Put between letter combinations to separate the two letter sounds Letter Combinations ***Ei ei as in pIE aɪ ***Ai ai as in pAth æ ***Ou as in bOUGHt ɒ Grammar The grammar in Xygykybano was made to be very easy. Here are the basic rules. Add ef to the end of a word to make it plural. To change verb tenses just put the word ky after it to make it past tense and jy after a word to make it future tense. Put nothing after a verb to make it present tense. Put nada after a word to make it negative. When you have a negative future or past tense, put the past or future then put the negative behind it. To show ownership put the thing that is owning and the thing that it is owning after it and put the word no in between. Also use no for a word being described by an adjective that is not always an adjective (sand runner - benwe-we no send.) There are no articles such as a, an, and the. To make a sentence a question just put ra at the end. You do not use question marks (?). Adjectives are placed after the word they are describing. A and an are implied, if you want to talk about a specific thing put йy after the word. Most verbs imply to (to go to) so you don't need to use tw most of the time. To make a sentence an exclamation, put ba at the end of a sentence. Example Sentences: ***My go stor. I go to a store. ***My go stor qy. I go to the store. ***My go ky sto. I went to a store. ***My go jy stor. I will go to a store. ***My go nada stor. I do not go to a store. ***My go ky nada stor. I did not go to a store. ***My go jy nada stor. I will not go to a store. ***My no ded end my go jy nada stor. My dad and I will not go to a store. *** W on doug ra. Do you own a dog? ***Ve w iz ra. Where are you? ***Haiж w iz ra. How are you? ***W жant go jy stor ra. Do you want to go to a store? ***W iz okæ ra. Are you okay? Practice Sentences Answer these questions. **#W nant dag ra. **#Ve w no ket ra. **#W iz gost ra. **#W no mum iz oke ra. **#W ey-ke dagef oen ketef ra. **#W on dag oen ket ra. **#Vat w no ku-da heyvoi-te ra. **#W bwkekyzygamu ky ra. **#Ve w on mum ra. **#Fy iz oke ra. Dictionary Hint: Use Ctrl + F then search the word you are looking for. [ [Verbs]] [ [Grammar Words]] ***yes es ***no noun ***1 жun ***2 tw ***3 cry ***4 φor ***5 φeiv ***6 siks ***7 seven ***8 æt ***9 nein ***10 ten ***color kuɮur ***favorite φævurit ***blue bɮw ***pink pink ***black bɮaik ***yellow йeɮo ***green gryn ***water ҂atur ***air er ***ghost gost ***gust/wind gust ***light bulb/lamp ɮaimp ***dent dent ***store stor ***dog dag ***cat kait ***red red ***purple purpɮ ***puppy pupy ***white ҂eit ***pig pig ***finger nail φingurnaiɮ ***toe nail tonaiɮ ***cartoon kartwn ***milk miɮk ***arm arm ***time, length of time tempus ***brown braiɮn ***paper pæpur ***pepper (spice) pepur ***pepper (fruit) pepuro ***line ɮein ***awsome asum ***leaf ɮyφ ***pencil pensiɮ ***table tæbɮ ***chair xair ***flower φɮai҂ur ***internet inturnet ***love ɮuv ***lunch ɮunx ***dinner/supper dinur ***breakfast brekφest ***finger φingur ***wall ҂aiɮ ***van vain ***vein væn ***poop pwp ***eraser eræsur ***sock sak ***boat bot ***robot robat ***rowboat robot ***crystal kristuɮ ***diamond deimund ***day dæ ***bright (light) breit ***power outlet pai҂urawtɮet ***palace paiɮais ***plug pɮug ***fur, hair hair ***ugly ugɮy ***pretty, beautiful prity ***chain xain ***ear yr ***eye ei ***claw kɮa ***cold koɮd ***hot hat ***hut hut ***stupid stwpid ***boy boй ***girl gew ***loud lawd ***quiet kweyet ***napkin nepkin ***bad bead ***good gwd ***fast hist ***slow sow ***Japanese jupanes ***Japan jupan ***funny hu-ny ***happy he-py ***dad ded ***mom mum ***summer sumu ***winter ninte ***spring spung ***fall han ***to build bwid ***world wede ***to own on ***version vefyon ***bloody, gory bwdy ***scene syn ***person pusun ***school skw ***group gwp ***story stoy ***long laŋ ***short fot ***ago ago ***front vunt ***back bek ***left evte ***right meyt ***sand send ***page pej ***name neym ***tribe/village teyb ***young juŋ ***old obd Category:Languages